


Forts and pillow talk

by SuccinctDisquisition



Series: The Avengers Assemble in Bed Universe [8]
Category: Avengers, Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Boredom, Drabble, Multi, Random - Freeform, pillowforts, underlying OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/SuccinctDisquisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has a coveted day off but she can't help going to visit Tony. When the two redheads team up for the day, the Avengers cannot be reasoned with. It isn't Pepper's fault. Really, it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forts and pillow talk

It was just a suggestion, really. It was supposed to be harmless fun. How it developed into blanket forts and pillow talk was beyond Pepper. No one in their right mind would blame her, would they? Well, maybe Fury, when half of the Avengers blatantly refuse to report for duty because they refuse to ruin the 'temporary artistry' for anything less than a national disaster. 

It all started easily enough. Pepper arrived in the Avengers kitchen shortly after breakfast and proceeded to poke around at the dirty pans in the sink, not really making any move to clean them. She jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. 

"Oh, Miss Potts. Stark's still passed out. Wait here. I'll get him." Natasha Romanov's skin was fresh and dewy in her plush pink robe. Her hair was wrapped up in a similarly fluffy towel that she had been idly rubbing at when she walked into the room. 

Pepper reached out to the woman only to retreat back a step when the agent flinched away. "I'm off today actually. I'm just here to see if anyone's around that wants some company."

Natasha relaxed back against the counter. "What did you have in mind?"

It was such an off handed suggestion that Pepper could not fathom how the situation could go so undeniably wrong. It wasn't until Dr. Banner came groggily fumbling into the room that the CEO started to worry about her choice. 

"Is that what I think it is?" The physicist asked quietly, rubbing his eyes before rubbing his finger under his curiously crinkled nose. 

Pepper paused mid stoke. "Um..."

The SHEILD agent just gave the disheveled man a tight smile. "Any better the second time around?" She inquired. 

"Uh-huh." He responded distractedly. "Can you do me too?"

Pepper blinked, taken completely by surprise at the man's uncharacteristic forwardness. "Excuse me?"

She was sure the trio of sweaty blonds were going to put an end to it. Captain Rogers was aghast by their actions. Agent Barton could not stop grinning when the scientist's face colored and Thor was looking inappropriately interested in the morning bonding activities. 

"Jesus Bruce, got a thing for redheads or do you just enjoy punishment?" Clint snickered. 

"It helps me relax." The bespectacled man mumbled. 

Steve approached the trio sprawled out on the living room floor warily. "What are those things anyway? I've never seen the tiny things like that before. Can I try them?"

The archer laughed even harder when his partner agent responded with. "Bruce is just about ready for them. Have at 'em."

"What?" The physicist squeaked. 

It was not long until Tony showed up, merely shrugging before he joined into the fray. They ordered out for lunch, none willing to leave the mess of bodies strewn across the living room, giving one another their most focused attention. 

Hours later, Pepper watched Natasha flip through a magazine in the dim light cast under the drooping blanket. She still had not dressed from her shower several hours before but her towel had come in handy for better thug that drying hair in all the excitement. Tony had stopped complaining about her bony elbows digging into his bare back when she reclined on him ages ago. Now the billionaire was smiling complacently at the wet mess on his spread out fingers. 

Bruce snorts. "Rainbows Tony, really?"

Tony stuck his tongue out at his lab partner. "Totally appropriate."

Steve stretched and the scent of his sweat mixed with the already strong odor in the room. The soldier yawned. "I really don't want to know why you think rainbow is a color, let alone why it might be appropriate."

The two agents piped up in tandem. "They're gay. Tony's gay."

Tony sent a pathetic attempt at a glare at the pair. I'm not gay. I just appreciate all the fine things in life indiscriminately."

"Like Bruce's ass." Clint helpfully supplied. 

The physicist retreated further from the rest of the group with a slice of pizza. "No one touches my ass."

"Only your toes, correct?" Thor leered. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I just don't think bringing possible contaminates into the lab is a good thing. Especially on my hands."

"But your ass is alright?" Tony somehow seemed completely serious as he asked n

Jarvis saved the flustered scientist from answering. "Sir, director Fury is adamantly requesting a video conference."

"Tell him-"

"Patch him through Jarvis." Pepper cut in before her ex boyfriend had a chance to upset the temperamental man. 

A screen flicked to life, showing the one eyed man already glaring. "Avengers, a nuclear facility near Mako reported reactor failure and sightings that matched Sterns' description- What the hell?"

"Get the SHEILD monkeys to handle it. We need at least thirty minutes before suit up." Tony waved offhandedly. 

"Thirty minutes for what, Stark?" The director growled. 

Clint grinned and wiggled his fingernails in front of the recording device. "Gotta let our nails dry." He explained. 

"You gotta be kidding me." Fury deadpanned. 

"Sterns can wait half an hour." Natasha decided. 

Thor frown down at his fingers. "I would not wish to disturb the temporary artistry. Steven is quite talented. His work will be well accepted on Asgard."

"Barton, is that pink on your nails?"

Clint grinned. "Yeah. Purple with pink unicorns. Pepper did them."

"Miss Potts?"

"Yes Director Fury?"

"Kindly refrain from encouraging the Avengers to partake in any distractions that will hinder their ability to respond to calls to assemble."

"Of course Director Fury." Pepper murmured ashamedly. 

"And Miss Potts." He repeated. 

"Mhm-" she hummed nervously. 

"Agent Hill and I are insulted we weren't invited to your little pow-wow."

Natasha chimed in since the other redhead could not seem to operate her mouth. "Don't worry sir. The team will devote all brainpower to ideas on what would suite your temperament."

"See that you do." Fury nodded seriously. 

"I'm thinking mermaids." Clint spitballed followed closely by Tony. "With eyepatches!"

"Keep thinking and report in as soon as everyone's dry." The connection clicked off and Pepper breathes a sigh of relief. 

"I can't believe that just happened." Bruce murmured. 

"I can't believe he didn't ask about the pillow fort." Steve poked at the blanket overhead to make his point. 

Pepper gawked at the Avengers. "I can't believe he didn't say a thing about half of you being half naked."

Clint sniggered. "I can."

"He's seen worse from us." Natasha added. 

"Well I couldn't get my ACDC messed up!" Tony whined. 

Pepper fell back onto the layer of pillows. "Why did I ever think working for Tony Stark would be the craziest thing I'd ever do?"

"You hadn't met Avengers." Bruce guessed. 

"Oh yeah."


End file.
